Persuade
by DangerousDreams
Summary: He would never order her to do something... But he had ways of persuading her.  KyouyaXHaruhi  Not fantastic, but oh well.  Short fluff


A/N: Here goes… Unbetaed, by the way.

He would never order her to do something. But he did have ways of persuading her.

"This case is giving me a lot of trouble," she said by way of explanation when he came home. She was sitting on the kitchen floor with papers and folders spread out about her, laptop in front of her, noted scribbled on a yellow legal pad in her weird, scratchy, adorable handwriting.

"Hello to you too," he said. He stopped in the doorway, not wanting to step on her notes. She looked up and smiled at him, then stood up. Stepping her way around the scattered notes, she reached him, kissed him on the cheek, and unwound his scarf.

"Hello, Kyouya," she said. "How did it go today with your father?"

"It went better than I expected," he said. "He still doesn't really approve, but I think he's pretty much resigned to it. I finally told him that we're getting married next month, and he said we better be able to make do on our own, because he's not supplying us with any money." She made a face at this, but he smiled warmly.

She nodded, satisfied, then stepped over the papers again, going back to her laptop. He followed, and sat next to her, their legs touching. He peered at the laptop screen.

"The Haruko VS Hokkaido case? Isn't that the man who broke his leg on one of the tourist attractions... or something?" He knew exactly what the case was about, but she liked to explain out the cases, and it helped her sort out her defense, and, most selfishly, he liked to hear her voice.

"You should get to bed," he said. He'd come to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She nodded. She'd moved to the kitchen table, and was now sorting through papers as her laptop whirred away, abandoned on the floor. It was almost midnight.

"I've still got so much to do, though," she murmured.

"You need sleep," he reasoned.

She turned to look at him. "And you really want me to go to bed so I can sleep," she deadpanned.

He didn't reply, knowing she had a good point. Instead, he stood behind her with the glass of water. He wondered vaguely for a moment what would happen if he poured the glass of water over her papers so she'd stop working. Nothing good, he imagined.

"Do you want any help?" he asked.

She shook her head. She was sucked back into her work. Kyouya thought for a moment, then put the glass down, wrapped his thin arms around her waist, and pressed himself against her back. She kept working, but after about a minute of this, she stopped. "You're distracting me," she said.

He grinned. "That's the point." He tightened his arms and put his chin on her shoulder, smelling the shampoo from her hair. She took a deep breath and kept working. He breathed on her neck, and she paused almost imperceptibly, then continued, but he'd caught it. He smiled.

"Can't the work wait until morning?" he asked, using his best host voice, which he immediately realized he shouldn't have. She stiffened.

"Don't try to charm me, Ohtori." She shrugged his head off her shoulders. "I need to get this done."

"I could pay the money that was owed, and the case wouldn't even have to go to court," he offered. He knew she wouldn't take him up on it; she loved to be in court, to fight for what was right.

She turned to look at him, which was rather difficult when trapped in his arms as she was. "You're really not helping your case much, you know. And anyway, you'd have to borrow it from your father, and you'd have to explain why you needed it, and he wouldn't want to give you any money that would benefit me in any way."

Her face was intoxicatingly close to his, her lips unintentionally brushing against his with almost every word. They made eye contact. He raised his eyebrows. "All right, so what can I do to help you?" he asked.

"You could stop being so damn distracting," she said, and turned around again. He took this as an invitation to be as distracting as he could, and kissed her neck lightly. She took in a shaky breath at the electric feeling that coursed through her and tried to continue working, but ended up just tapping her fingers against the table whisper-quick. She couldn't think like this, with him right there. He was kissing her neck, her shoulders, and it took all of her willpower to not turn around as she knew he wanted her to.

"I can't help it. I think it's your fault, for being so _damn distracting_," he said against her skin. She, without even thinking about it, leaned her head back against his, and he pushed her gently against the table. She turned so that she was facing him, giving up on getting anything done now, and put her arms around his neck, tangling his hair with her fingers. He pushed her farther so that she had to sit on the table, and she did, accidentally knocking over a few papers as she did. She made a motion like she wanted to pick them up, but he leaned her back onto the table, kissing her mouth now. This was perfectly fine by her, except as she leaned back, she knocked into the glass of water he'd put on the edge of the table. It fell off the table too, spilling onto the papers that had fallen.

She quickly pulled away, all enchantment in the moment gone. "Shit," she said. They both kneeled on the ground, trying to sop up the water from the papers. Suddenly, they both looked up at eachother and laughed.

"I need to you to sign this affidavit again, Haruko-san," she said, handing him the paper.

He took it from her questioningly. "Why, do I need to change it or something?"

She shook her head. "No, I, um... lost the first one you signed." He could have sworn she blushed as she said this.

"Okay..." he said, and signed it.

A/N: ACK. That was way too... PG-13. But maybe now my stupid beta will stop bugging me about being embarrassed about this kind of stuff.

Kay, so I have no idea whether any of that legal stuff is correct or anything. And no, that's not really an invitation for some know-it-all to send me a long obnoxious review about how I was totally incorrect about the legal process, or anything. If I really want to learn about it, I'll research it myself, thanks. Although, if you feel like giving me a nice review and then putting in a little tidbit of legal information, be my guest :) All I know is that sometimes when I'm watching NCIS they have to sign an affidavit.


End file.
